A Jealous Soul
by Smile-bestthingintheworld
Summary: Maka is spending a lot of her free time with Crona. Soul has mixed feelings about this. Why does he feel this way?
1. A confused Soul

A new story that will hopefully get me back in the groove! I was watching the episode of SE where Crona runs away and Maka goes after him, and it made me kinda mad. Maka drops _everything_ for Crona. So I wanted to write a story about it. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>The jazz music played softly through the apartment. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn. A lone figure was spread out on the couch, arms behind his head and eyes closed.<p>

Soul had been sitting in this position for a while, waiting on Maka to get home. She said she was going to go shopping with Crona after school. It was almost nine.

Maka had been spending a lot of time with Crona lately. It wasn't that he never saw her; they went to school and trained together still, and she was always at home at night and in the mornings. But Soul missed her being around in the down time. If they didn't have anything to do they would watch TV together or Maka would force him to play a board game if nothing good was on. He had fending for himself for dinner the last week or so.

He opened his eyes when he heard the door open.

"Hey Soul, I'm home!" the cheery voice of his meister was heard along with the ruffling of bags.

He got up to help her and was very surprised to see the amount of bags she had. Maka didn't like to shop that much.

"Hehe, most of this is Crona's, until they let him have bigger closet space I'll keep his stuff here." She explained seeing the look on his face.

"Oh, cool." He started to pick up some of the bags and carry them.. well..

"Where you keepin' at?"

"My room, of course."

Soul watched as she walked to room with a uncomfortable feeling. Why was he feeling this way about Crona? Maka was trying to make him feel as comfortable as possible around them all so he could have more freedom in the academy.

So why was he jealous? And what exactly of?

He brought the bags into her room when she asked, "Lord Death and Sid agreed with me that Crona needs to get out more, would it be OK if he stayed here for a few days?"

"This is a two bedroom place, Maka. Where's he gonna sleep? Probably be better if he went to Kid's."

"We can bring in another bed it's no big deal. Or even sleep in your bed and you take the couch. But personally I'd rather him be in the same room as me so he's more at ease, so either an extra bed in here or he can sleep with me." Soul's eyes bugged out.

"Sleep.. Sleep with you?"

"Yeah, what? It'd be the same if Liz, Patty, or Tsubaki stayed over." Maka just didn't get it.

"Yeah.. but he's a dude.. It'd be like you sharing a bed with Black-Star." Maka tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.

"I've slept in the same bed as Black-Star when we were kids, whats the difference?" she started to put her clothes in the closet, thus ending the conversation. She and Soul had talked many times about how close she is to Crona, he was her friend, "And besides, its the same as if I slept with you in your bed."

Soul put his head down, staring at his sock clad feet. Of course that's what she'd say. He's known how she has felt all along, he just didn't understand why it hurt so much.

"Yeah, well whatever, he can stay for a few days." Maka turned to him with a big smile on her face, "Thanks, Soul!"

"Yeah, no prob." His famous bored expression had returned to his face, "I made stew for dinner if you want some. "

"Oh, that's OK. Me and Crona ate out at that new Italian place." Soul couldn't help the twinge of disappointment he felt. Maka always loved his stew, he made it so maybe they could have a decent conversation when she got home.

"Oh, OK. It'll be in the fridge if you want any."

"OK!" When Soul reached her doorway he turned to look at her. She was humming to herself and looking around her room. Thinking of what to do when Crona was there.

Coming from a family that treated you like you were never going to be anything but second best, Maka was everything he was looking for. She treated him like he was special. He wasn't jealous of how she was treating Crona. The kid deserved it after all he had been through. But he couldn't help but feel left out. He knew he had nothing to fear about Maka wanting another partner. But.. as her best friend.. he didn't know for sure.

"Well this is it!" Maka opened the door to the apartment as she led Crona in. She stayed up almost all night getting it ready.

"Oh.. wow.. this is.. nice.. Maka.." Crona smiled a little as he looked around.

"Well it's not the Gallows or anything. But it's home." Maka stood in the living room smiling at Crona.

"So.. um.. am I sleeping.. on the.. couch..?" Crona put his bag near the door so he could close.

"No silly! We decided that you could sleep with me in my room. I have a queen sized mattress, kinda like a sleep over! Or we could get the extra bed from Kid. It's up to you!" Crona perked up a bit at that.

"I've never had a.. sleep over before.."

"Then it's settled then!" Maka took both of his bags and walked to her room, "That room is the bathroom and over there is Soul's room."

"Where is Soul..?"

"Hm? Probably in his room reading a magazine or something and not studying like I told him too." Maka led Crona to the kitchen, "So what would you like to eat? I'll make anything you want."

"Oh.. I don't mind.. whatever you want.."

"Oh forget about him!" Ragnarok has made his appearance, "What about me? I'm here too ya know!"

"How could I forget, what would you like?" Maka had to fight her hardest to remain civil.

"How about some yummy fish! That idiot Black-Star is always talking about it!"

"Oh, i really don't like fish, but if that's what you want then that's fine!"

"Oh.. don't bother yourself.. if you don't like it.. you don't have to make it.." Crona was trying to be the good person Marie was always telling him he was.

"It's no trouble, Soul likes fish too. I'll make me a grilled cheese!"

"Thanks pigtails!" Maka was glad she was washing her hands or else Ragnarok would get his first Maka-Chop.

Unbeknownst to Maka, Soul was not home. Black-Star had drug him and Kid out to go buy shoes for Tsubaki. Apparently something happened to hers and he has to replace them. He won't say why. So Soul and Kid are sitting at the cafe across the street waiting on Black-Star to pick out ladies shoes.

"You seem a bit down lately, is something troubling you?" Soul glanced up from his coffee to look at Kid.

"Nah, everything's cool." He gave Kid his lopsided smile in hopes of avoiding the confrontation.

"You can't lie to me, Soul. For a while now you've been sullen. Both Liz and Tsubaki have noticed as well."

Soul didn't want to admit what was bothering him, but his friends just had to be good at observation.

"Is it about Crona?"

Soul jerked up at that, no one knew anything except that Maka was spending more time with him.

"No, what's up with Crona?"

"I'm Lord Death's son, Soul. I know he is staying with you and Maka for a few days. And that Maka has been spending more and more time with him outside the academy." Liz had cornered him into asking, but Kid was quite curious himself.

"Oh. It's nothing. Really. Just stupid stuff."

"If you need anything, please let me know." Kid knew from experience that Soul would talk when ready, he couldn't be forced.

"YYAAHHHHOOOOOOO! The great Black-Star is finished shopping! I never want to look at girls' shoes again," Black-Star put his purchase down and layed his head down on the table.

"Then don't go into Liz's closet. That's all you'll find."

"What did you do, Star?" Soul leaned forward onto the table and was desperately hoping to get a good laugh out of this, he needed it. Black-Star jumped up and put his hands on his hips.

"I was showing Tsubaki my awesome pancake flipping skills! The batter was so amazed at my skills it couldn't even wait to leave to pan, so it spilled all over the house! AHAHAH!"

"What a gentleman.."

"Geez, Star. No wonder she's mad at you.."

Soul walked into his apartment a half hour later to the smell of fish. Which was odd since Maka hates fish. Maybe Blair was home.

"I'm home, Maka."

"Great! Dinner's almost ready!"

"Hi Soul.."

"What's up sharp tooth!"

"Crona. Ragnarok.. You cooking fish, Maka?" He walked past them to the chef wearing the pink apron with a giraffe Patty had gotten for her.

"Yep! Ragnarok asked for it so I'm making it. And It's the kind you like so we'll have plenty! Go wash up!" Maka never turned around to look at him.

"OK.." Soul made a beeline for his room. Once the door was shut and locked he threw himself on the bed.

"I don't think Maka has ever made fish for me just because I _asked_.. she hates the smell. Normally she makes it as an apology or somethin'.."

'_She's my partner, my meister, my best friend.. She's helped me with the scars that my family left.. more than she'll ever know.. But why all of a sudden do I feel like i'm losing her? Just because of Crona? It can't be.."_

Soul didn't want to admit, even to himself. He wasn't jealous over Maka's friendship with Crona or even how much time she was spending with him.

He was jealous because he fell in love with his meister, and he can't do a thing about it.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Should I continue? Review and let me know!<p> 


	2. the soul wants what the soul wants

This concludes this little story. I hope it's good. I'm really tired and I think it's too fast. But I like it :)

Happy FMADay everyone!

* * *

><p>Soul went to bed that night without eating. He pretended he was asleep when Maka came to tell him dinner was ready. It was hard to ignore her when she sounded concerned for him.<p>

He woke up early the next day, planning on actually doing something about the way he feels towards his miester. Being down in the dumps isn't how Soul Eater does things. It's not cool.

He got up and left the house before Maka and Crona were even awake. He decided the to start showing her how he feels is with a little shopping. He needed some new clothes anyway. She'll be mad he skipped school, but maybe in the long run she'd be thankful.

He stopped his bike in front of a clothing store that he had only entered once when Maka had a package delivered here and she was sick. This store was for women only. But it was Maka's favorite. It had different styles that most girls wear. And that's what he liked about her, she didn't stick to the status quot.

He walked slowly and cautiously to the door. He was a cool guy. He didn't shop in ladies stores. But he was shopping for a girl. And not just any girl. A girl he was in love with. A girl worth losing his cool guy status over.

Thankfully, there was hardly anyone in the store except workers. He walked around and looked at everything before settling on the skirts. It was Maka's preferred choice after all. Glancing around he saw some he thought were cute.

Then he saw the one. He knew that he just had to see that on her. He picked up and fingered the fabric. The design was something that appealed to him in two ways. The emotionally sense in seeing her in it. And the physical sense, since it was so short. The black and white fabric was definitely on the 'to get' list. Now to match it he found a nice button-up black shirt that would fit to Maka's every curve. He calls her tiny tits, sure.. But seeing her in a shirt that makes those tits stand out would be heaven.

Walking down the street he went into the store he loves most. He picked out a nice outfit for himself. A black undershirt and red button up he could use as a jacket with ripped jeans.* Perfect.

Leaving the store he headed back to the apartment. Maka and Crona should be back at the academy by now. He had plenty of time to plan. And make it to Stein's class. To get on her good side before she got home.

He put the bags of clothes on her bed in a fancy-shmancy way his mother taught him long ago. Wrote a not that told her to put it on and meet him later. He put a daisy ontop of the box with a pair of shoes he got her. Adorable flats that Liz made him buy a few weeks ago but was too chicken to give to her. Smirking at his handy work he dashed back downstairs to get to the academy.

Rushing up the stairs to the entrance he thought about Maka and Crona's friendship. Maka wants Crona to fit in so he can become a true student at DWMA. Crona wants to fit in with everyone. He probably wants to learn how to deal with things better too. He has nothing against them in that area. He has never once tol Maka how uncomfortable he is with them being so close. Other students have even begun to wonder if there is a romantic side to their closeness. How ridiculous. Maka was probably oblivious to romance anyway.

Thinking that, Soul slowed down and completely stopped once he was at the top. Maka really _was_ oblivious to romance. When they had just became partners, he remembers seeing a few guys trying to ask her out because Death Scythe was her dad. She turned them all down, because she thought they wanted to be her partner, not her boyfriend. She has a one track mind. She is so dead set on a making a Death Scythe more powerful than the one her mother made that things like boys and relationships don't appeal to her.

_"If that's so, how is she even gonna respond to me.. if she doesn't return my feelings.. will we be able to resonate?"_ He continued to the classroom as these thoughts crossed his mind. Looking inside the glass on the door, he saw Maka with her nose stuck in a book and a frown on her face. More than likely he was the cause.

_"Alright, it's now or never. You're a cool guy. Soul Eater. You're gonna be a Death Scythe one day. You fight Kishin's for fucks sake. How hard can it be to tell my miester how I feel.."_

He walked in the room and immediately he felt her glare. Yikes.

"Hello Soul, and just where have you been?" Professor Stein was holding a scalpel over a... he didn't even know what it was he was about to dissect this time.

"Sorry. Had to get a part for my bike, the place'll be closed when school gets out." Soul's lazy grin stretched across his face.

"Alright, but let me know or tell Maka next time. Now sit down." Stein began to go on and on about the latest dissection as Soul moved to take his place beside the fuming blonde.

"Yo." He said as he sat next to her. Maka moved her face closer to the book she was reading.

"..i'm sorry for not telling you where I was going. I didn't wanna wake you." he tried again. This time she slammed the book shut.

"...i'll make it up to-" before he could finish, he was Maka-chopped.

_"Damn, shoulda thought that through.."_

"You worried me, Soul. You could have at least left a note."

"I'm sorry. Won't happen again." He stole a glance at her from the side while she wasn't looking.

"Even Crona was worried. He thought you left cause he was there. It took me forever to get him comfortable again. You need to apologize to him."

"...I'll do that..."

"Good. And I had to throw away the fish since you were asleep. Your loss."

Soul decided to put his feet up and listen to two lechers at once.

At lunch things were back to normal. Soul apologized to Crona for leaving, and told him his excuse. Crona didn't even seem that upset about it. Maka was probably playing it off of how much she was upset he didn't tell her. Which wasn't his fault. It's not like he could. During training with their teams Soul told Kid what he was planning. Kid got upset and started spouting off how the description of the skirt he bought wasn't symmetrical.. and he hasn't even seen it.

* * *

><p>By the time school was over, Soul was a nervous wreck.<p>

"Bye guys!" Maka waved goodbye to all their friends and turned to Crona, "Ready to go? It's Soul's turn to cook tonight."

"Oh... uh.. sure... if you... don't mind me... staying.. again..." He mumbled over his words.

"Actually," Soul started which made both Maka and Crona turn to him, "I've got plans for tonight. So I'll see you later Crona." Soul got on his motorcycle and left them perplexed.

"Well that was odd.." Maka watched as he drove off, _"Why did he say only Crona? Won't he see me later too?"_

Of course she had noticed his attitude lately. And she felt bad that he was feeling left out. But Crona was new to their group and he needed special attention. Sid instructed her to this job and if helped her later on in life she would definitely do it.

As they walked to the apartment, Maka reflected on her feelings toward her weapon. She loved him. She had for a long time. But she never felt like it was a good time to act on those feelings. And she didn't think he liked her that way anyway, so it really didn't matter.

Once they got home, Ragnarok was already begging for food. Laughing at the meister and weapon pair in her kitchen, she walked in her room to change when she saw the surprise on her bed.

"What.." moving closer she saw that it was a whole new outfit. Then she found the note.

_Maka,_

_Put these on and meet me at the fountain in the middle of town._

_I've got another surprise for you._

_See you at 7._

_-Soul_

Looking at the clock she saw it was close to 6 now. Whatever Soul was up to she didn't have much time to think about it.

"Hey Crona, I've gotta be somewhere soon. Um, how about I call Tsubaki and you can have dinner with her and Black-Star?"

"YEAH! That Tsubaki cooks better than you!" Ragnarok then began to think about all the yummy deliciousness he was about to get.

"Oh sure... that's fine... with me.. Maka... what do you... have to do..?"

"Soul wants me to meet him for some surprise." Maka had a smile on her face as she said so.

"Hmph. Probably just to say how much he wants a partner who can cook, ugly."

"You know, I'm in a good mood. So i'm gonna ignore that comment. I've gotta get ready!" She ran towards the bathroom to get a quick shower.

* * *

><p>Once Crona was headed toward Tsubaki's and Black-Star's apartment, Maka opened up the packages on her bed. She adored the flats, and the shirt was something she knew she would pick up herself. The skirt however.. was amazing.<p>

It was a high waisted white skirt with black designs. The waist looked like the keys of a piano. The skirt was white with black lines with music notes all over it.

She knew how much pain Soul felt from his past, so knowing that he bought this with her in mind meant alot to her. She loved it.

She decided against make-up and jewelry, since he didn't leave any, he must not want her to wear any.

It was a little chilly outside due to fall coming soon, of course in Nevada it wouldn't get to cold. She stood in front of the fountain and waited. She was sure he would come on his motorcycle, she wasn't expecting him to walk up behind her.

"Hey, Maka."

She turned around and saw just how handsome he was. The red button up really brought out his eyes and highlighted his dark skin. He had one arm behind his back, hiding something.

"He-Hey, Soul."

"Thanks for coming here, I wasn't sure you would."

"Of course I would. It's you after all." At that, Soul's cheeks pinked a bit, "So what's this surprise."

Soul smiled, a real, genuine smile. He came right up to Maka, moved his hand and brought out a beautiful bouquet of red roses to her.

"These are for you," Maka's breathe was taken away, "Soul, they-they're beautiful."

Soul placed the flowers on the side of the fountain and took Maka's hands in his.

"I know this is out of the blue, but I really like you. Like, really, really like you, Maka. I think," he sucked in a large gulp of air, "I think I love you, Maka. For some reason, I only noticed it when I wasn't with you. When you were with the girls or recently when you've been hanging out with Crona, I've been so jealous that you were with them and not with me. I want you with me. All the time. I've never wanted anything the way I want that.." he trailed off as he stared into her eyes that were glistening with tears.

"Soul.. I don't know what to say.." Maka wanted to tell him how she felt, but she was still so scared that things wouldn't work out. She was thinking of saying it when he kissed her forehead.

"I know you're scared, I am too, honestly. So let's just enjoy tonight, OK?" He gave her back her flowers and wrapped one of her arms around his.

Maka was happy that their relationship wasn't something so fragile that he didn't see how she felt about these things. He knows all about her parents and how she feels about men. Just like she knows his views on his whole family. They complete one another. She laid her head down on his shoulder as they walked.

They say the heart wants what the heart wants. But it means more to say that the soul wants what the soul wants. Cause while the heart can be swayed by fickle emotions, the soul can see beyond that. Because it's not the shape or form, but the _soul _ that matters. So when the soul feels a little jealously, you know you found the one that's truly worth it.

* * *

><p>Annnnddddd done! I hope you like it! I didn't write this for any reason except to get me writing again :)<p>

I promise I'm gonna update my other stuff, I'm gonna be in a car for hours tomorrow so my mind is set on writing the next chapter of Everyday Lives. Hang on a little longer guys!


End file.
